Reasonable Doubt
by malzi21
Summary: B has just been eliminated from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, at the hands of Scott's deviousness. With two very believable scenarios at hand, Dawn feels conflicted by the different perspectives that she's faced with. Dawn/B.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First fanfic EVER so it's probably not that good, but be nice. Dawn x B. Takes place after B's elimination. Multichapter. I decided to start off with the TDRI cast just because it's the cast I'm most familiar with right now, I'll probably do the old cast in my next fic.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was nighttime at Camp Wawanakwa. For once, everything actually appeared to be peaceful in the radioactive campground. All the animals (the ones that were still capable anyway) had drifted off to sleep. Most of the campers had fallen asleep as well, not surprising given the exhausting challenges they had performed that day. But one camper sat awake, still going over the events of that day. It was Dawn. She was confused, which was rare because of her psychic powers. Normally her gift gave her a clear picture of what was going on, but this time she just couldn't figure it out.

Her teammates had voted off "Silent" B, Dawn's best friend out off all the contestants. Scott had convinced everyone that B was a traitor, reasoning that B's plan in the challenge had backfired and the fact that he never spoke. And indeed, Scott had done a very good job; he had gotten Dawn's vote as well. But now she was having second thoughts. B's aura was always a purplish-green hue, which meant qualities like honesty, kindness, and acceptance - certainly not signs of a traitor.

Dawn was never fully convinced of that argument. The main reason she voted off B was because Scott said that he hated nature. If one thing could anger Dawn, that was definitely it. She had a connection with the earth that few people had. Merely being in the presence of nature often put her in a state of serenity, and talking to her forest friends often provided her more comfort than humans ever did (they were far less judgmental after all.) While she didn't expect others to match that, she at least expected people to respect the earth around them. To defile the very earth they lived on was pure horror to Dawn. But again, B's aura gave no indication of hating nature. He was so kind, so gentle, it was just so uncharacteristic of him.

Dawn decided to consult Scott to find out more. She tiptoed out of her cabin and made her way over towards the boys' side. She walked over to Scott's bed and shook him slightly. "Scott, wake up!" whispered Dawn.

Scott slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "What do you want? It's the middle of the night!"

"I just wanted to ask you more about B's treachery."

Scott's eyes lit up, unnoticed by Dawn. He must have done a better job than he thought, if even the aura-reader was convinced. Maybe he could throw in a personal touch here, just to seal the deal. "I don't know, he just didn't like being here, he didn't like anybody."

Scott paused, then said in a hushed tone "It even said in his diary that you were his least favorite."

The pale girl widened her eyes in shock. "But... that can't be! His aura was..."

Scott cut her off. "I know it's probably seems shocking to you. I thought he was a nice guy too. But, what's done is done, you have nothing to worry about now."

"I guess so," muttered Dawn. She was about to ask Scott another question, but he had already fallen back asleep. Dawn quietly slipped out of the room and went back to her own cabin.

She hopped onto her bed and began to meditate in an effort to soothe her troubled thoughts. But it was no use. She couldn't clear her mind. Dissatisfied, Dawn got out of her pose. Something just wasn't right about this. She would get to the bottom of this, no matter what it took.

**Cliffhanger! I decided to end it here because I'm exploring a variety of different options about what to do from here. I have placement testings next week, so next weekend is a realistic goal for the next chapter. Suggestions are welcomed. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Well, placement testing's over for me, so that means that I'll probably be able to update more frequently. Sorry if this chapter isn't that good, it's a bit rushed, plus it was bit tough for me to write. Also sorry for a lack of Dawn x B here, but I figured it would be best to capture more of a Dawn/Scott conflict to lead into the rest of the story. So, without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Dawn wasn't able to investigate as quickly as she hoped. Chris's next challenge was to avoid capture by a giant spider (Izzy), and Dawn was captured quite early. Thus, she didn't pick up much info on Scott (though she found Izzy's aura to be quite disturbing.)<p>

The next challenge, however, would reveal a lot. Before the challenge even began, Dawn could already sense that tensions were high on the Rats. Most of the team was slow to accept new teammate Brick, and Lightning's protein powder had gone missing, sending him to near insanity. Furthermore, most of the team was blaming Brick for the theft, adding even more fuel to the fire.

Dawn scanned the vicinity to see what she could pick up. Lightning's aura was a yellowish-red blend, which meant anger and worry (about muscle shrinkage apparently.) Sam's was almost clear, which meant almost no emotion whatsoever. Being engrossed in his video game, that wasn't entirely surprising either. Brick's was almost entirely yellow. Dawn could sense that he really wanted to get on his new ream's good side. Dawn felt bad for the cadet; his childhood was tormented by teasing... and bladder control problems.

Scott's aura was murky, as usual. Scott was peculiar to Dawn. Since the day he arrived, she could never get a clear reading of him. He had one of the most guarded auras she had ever seen. The only things she could sense were his country upbringing and that he trusted few people; in other words, the things that literally everyone could tell about him. In truth, Dawn was always a bit suspicious of Scott, as murky auras rarely meant good things, but she was never one to judge without proof. Dawn strove to never be biased in her perceptions of people.

Dawn guessed the thief was either Scott or someone from the other team, although her readings didn't help her much with that assumption. For the most part, they just reinforced what she already knew. She still had a lot to sort out. Sighing, she grabbed her garbage bag and headed towards the mess hall. The items inside wasn't anything special. Just of items of nature, mementoes to remind her of the island experience. Dawn did this with nearly everywhere she went. They were reminders that no matter how different that places seemed, everything was still in one world at the end of the day.

On her way to the mess hall, Dawn came across Scott heading in same direction. After some thought, Dawn opted to continue their conversation from the other day. She could gain some valuable insight on her current dilemma.

"Greetings, Scott!"

Scott jumped back in surprise before noticing Dawn. "Aah! Geez, can you stop sneaking up on me like that? It scares the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry… was I interrupting something?" Dawn inquired.

"No, no. I just didn't expect you. But I am in a hurry. Lightning said there's actual meat in today's breakfast. I'm hoping for bacon!"

Dawn cringed a bit. She couldn't understand how people could eat on of Mother Earth's living creatures. "Oh… well that's nice. But I just wanted to ask more about B. Our conversation earlier was rather vague."

"Cause it was two A.M or something. I was tired." Scott retorted.

"Nevertheless…" Dawn continued. "What specifically did he say about us? All this information is quite startling. It said none of this in aura."

Scott inwardly groaned. He hated all of Dawn's aura crap. It was creepy, to say the least. Especially when she was right, which she unfortunately was a majority of the time. "I don't know. Maybe his aura was misleading or something. All I know was what I read in his diary."

"I was also going to ask, what led you to read B's diary?"

"Think about it. Why would someone by _that_ quiet unless they had something to hide? It was just suspicious to me."

"Actions speak louder than words."

"And his actions were sabotaging our team."

Silence followed this statement. Scott smiled, for he had Dawn right where he wanted her. He decided that some false comfort would do the trick. "Look, Dawn." He said. "I was as surprised as you. But you have to move on from this. I know it's tough, but that's life sometimes."

Dawn nodded, albeit unconvinced. "Thank you for your help Scott. I appreciate your time."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. Now I'm gonna get me some bacon!"

Dawn looked deep into Scott's aura as he dashed off. The murkiness was starting to fade a bit. She saw a sense of confidence for sure. Not suspicious, winning was the point of this game. Also… hints of deviousness? Not helping his cause, but all too common in this game. Dawn was frustrated by the slow progress, but at least she had made up some ground. She was starting to believe that B was the good guy after all. All she needed was a bit of evidence to prove her theory.

* * *

><p>It turned out that the evidence came sooner than Dawn expected. In fact, it came the very next challenge. The object of the challenge was to hit three bells, equipped with venomous seagullrattlesnakes (another of the island's creations), each team getting three gulls. Scott was the gunner for the Rats, and the team had been doing well. They had already hit one bell in a best of three shoot off, and looked poised to hit the second one. But then out of nowhere, a gull hit the driver, Sam, rendering him useless. The Maggots seized the opportunity and hurled Cameron at the final bell, winning the challenge.

Dawn knew that Scott had fired the gull at Sam. Jo's gun had been jammed, so it was impossible for anyone else to have fired the gun. This piece of evidence confirmed all of her previous superstitions. What really frustrated her was the fact she hadn't acted upon her suspicions sooner. Dawn went to vent her feelings about the matter.

"Jo's gun was jammed. The gull that hit Sam could only have come from our boat. I swear by the great Earth, Mother, I will expose Scott for the traitor he is!"

Unfortunately for Dawn, Scott was behind the confessional listening to everything she said. He responded by placing the stolen items (Dawn was correct in that regard as well) in Dawn's garbage bag, thus framing her to be the thief. Needless to say, she was voted off that night, ensuring that Scott's treachery remained intact for a little bit longer.

* * *

><p>Dawn was hurtling through the air at a rapid speed. If that wasn't frightening enough, she was trapped inside a garbage bag, so she had no idea where she was headed. After what seemed like an eternity, the bag finally hit the ground with a thud. The pale blond groaned in pain. There was no serious injury, but being catapulted from an island a mile away wasn't exactly pain-free, either. Dawn poked a hole in the bag and saw a surprisingly luxurious resort. Though it was very late at night, she saw a fabulous pool, equipped with its own mini-bar. Unfortunately, given the late hour, those would likely have to wait from tomorrow.<p>

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Dawn called out to the empty resort. She was hoping that someone would show her around, or at least to her room.

She heard footsteps coming from the lobby. Turning around, she found herself face to face with none other than B.

**Haha! Yep! Anyway, sorry again for taking a while. I have a long weekend, so I should post again by Sunday or Monday. (BTW I live in California, so West Coast time ;D) Anyways, take care! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! What's up? Your life is probably better than mine right now, considering that my laptop AND iPhone were both stolen. My parents took them to the Apple store, then saw a movie. Left it in the theater, and the rest is unfortunately history. I had to resort to handwriting this last chapter, "borrowing" my sister's laptop and subsequently deleting all evidence. (Yes, I'm technically a bit late, I have bigger problems!) You guys have no idea what you put me through! So here's Chapter 3. Enjoy (you guys actually have computers right now!)**

* * *

><p>Dawn stared up at the teen both figuratively and literally looming over her. The teen stared back. This commenced for a while before Dawn finally spoke up. "Greetings, B. It's a pleasure to see you again."<p>

B nodded back, returning the notion. Despite the friendly gesture, Dawn could sense that B wasn't entirely happy to see her. She had a pretty good theory as of why. She wisely chose to avoid the topic. "So, um… do you know where my room is? It's rather late; it's been quite a long day."

B nodded again, and made a "follow me" gesture. Dawn followed, and they soon found themselves in front of her room. B's room was right across the hall.

"Oh, this is convenient. We seem to be hall mates."

Another nod. Again, Dawn could still sense some tension.

"So, I shall see you tomorrow then? I would greatly enjoy catching up."

To this, B no made no response other than heading into his room, and shutting the door. He didn't slam it, as he rarely resolved to violence, but the message was still clear. Dawn sighed as she entered the room for the night. She was hoping that she would make amends with B. He was one of the few people that didn't judge her, that didn't think she was weird. He didn't question her phrasing of words. He was one of the few people that embraced her meditation sessions, and actually seemed interested in her aura readings. He understood her, and she understood him. And now, thanks to that soulless, sociopathic, scoundrel and her own doubts, it was ruined.

For once in her life, Dawn was in no mood to meditate. She knew that clear her mind this time. Dawn had never clearly understood how her peers were so wrapped up with their crushes and relationships, and how much joy and misery came with it. But now, she certainly understood. Tears forming in her eyes, she gently wept until she fell asleep.

Across the hall there was no shortage of emotion, either. Except B wasn't feeling just pure angst and sorrow; he felt betrayed as well. He had given his all to the game. He put in every ounce of physical strength, every brain cell of his ingenious mind, yet his teammates voted him off anyway. B knew the reason why: Scott. From the minute B walked onto the island, he didn't trust Scott. From his darting eyes to his sour attitude to his hours alone in the woods, everything that Scott did seemed suspicious to him. Of course, given his silent nature, he didn't reveal this to anyone, so he didn't expect anybody to figure this out right away.

Except for Dawn, that is. They could share so much about each other, without words needed. Their deepest thoughts, fears, desires… everything. She knew what he thought about Scott. She was suspicious of him as well. But she still believed him at the end of the day. Why was it that the only person he had ever truly trusted, the only person he had ever felt comfortable around, would go behind his back and betray him? Frustrated, he turned off the lights and fell into a restless, fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Dawn woke up and groaned at her plight. As her eyes flickered open, she was startled at what she saw. She was trapped in a world of white. Nothing existed in this world, just emptiness. And people. Every aura, every soul, that she had ever known was there. They all formed a big circle around her, and she was in the center.<p>

"Where… where am I?" Dawn asked in confusion.

No one answered. No one even seemed to acknowledge the question.

"Please, I'm confused. Where am I?"

Again no response. No one cared. Worse, some people began to disperse and leave. First people from her school. Then friends, neighbors, one by one they all began to disperse. Soon the only people left were her fellow contestants from the island.

"You guys… you guys will help me, right?" Dawn pleaded.

Still no response. First Scott left. Then the other team. Again, one by one they all left her alone, until the only person left was B.

"You'll stand by me, right… friend?" Dawn was in tears by this point.

B gave her a long stare, then he too disappeared. Dawn was full on sobbing by this point. Not a single friend in the world, not one person was willing to help her….

* * *

><p>Dawn awoke in a cold sweat. Glancing out the window, she saw a luxurious pool and spa. It was just past daybreak. She quickly realized that it was only a dream. For most people this wouldn't be something to worry about, but Dawn usually controlled her dreams. Only a major emotional disturbance could disrupt the balance she had created with the real world and her dream world. A sobering realization hit Dawn. B made an impact on her life like nothing else ever had. She quickly got dressed and got ready. Her breakfast was overpriced cereal from her room's mini fridge. She even skipped here early morning meditation session. She had to go and make up with B.<p>

Walking out to the poolside area, Dawn looked around for her friend. After searching for ten minutes in vain, she ran into Staci. Though Dawn could tell by her aura that Staci was a good person, she was one of the few people who she preferred to avoid out of sheer annoyance. The reason? She never shut up about her ancestors who apparently made incredible contributions to mankind, and if that wasn't enough, _every single one_ of them was made up. Though Dawn could see that she only did this because she strove for acceptance, it was hard for even her to put up with her incessant chattering.

Dawn shuddered, but approached Staci anyway. She had to find B.

"Greetings, fellow castmate."

Staci turned around. "Oh, hey Dawn! What's up? Did you come for a swim? Did you know my great, great, great uncle Mark invented the swimming pool? Yeah. Before him, people had to swim in the ocean and get attacked by sharks. So sad. Oh and…"

"Yes, that's fascinating." Dawn cut her off. "But I was just inquiring if you had seen B around?"

"Oooh. He came down here earlier. He didn't seem like he wanted to see you. He had a grudge or something. Did you know my great, great grandfather's cousin invented grudges? Before him, people just took everything out in hand to hand combat, so the hospitals were overflowing. Oh yeah, my…"

"That's great, really, but do you know where he is now? It's rather urgent."

"I think he went back to his room. I haven't seen him. Did you know my great, great, great aunt invented hotel rooms…"

Dawn walked away before she was caught in an endless conversation (if it could be called that.) By now, she was deep in thought. What would she say? Would he forgive her? His aura said he wasn't normally one to hold a grudge, but last time she saw him there were clear shades of red. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice where she was going, and she bumped into somebody.

"I'm terribly sorry, I'm just…"

She paused. Out of all people, she had bumped into B. He looked like he had calmed down considerably, but he had a look of hurt on his face.

"B… I-I'm sorry." Dawn started. She was clearly flustered. Her cheeks were turning a very red. "N-not just for bumping into you, b-but for everything. I know I should have believed you about Scott, you were right. He was the villain. You never sabatoged the team. Even his aura wasn't a very good color. It was quite murky. I just hate judging people prematurely, and I wanted to give him a chance…"

Dawn tailed off. B looked clearly interested. He seemed ready to forgive her. Dawn gulped. She decided to go for broke. B wouldn't judge her… would he?

"…But in giving Scott that chance, I blew my chance with you. Forgive me or not, I just wanted to apologize and say that… you're the kindest, most compassionate, most understanding person I've ever met… I love…"

Dawn didn't get to finish her statement, as she was cut off by B's lips being pressed to her own. Dawn widened her eyes in shock. This was her first kiss. With her dream guy. The fireworks she felt were exactly how she'd imagined it (psychic or not, she was still a teenage girl.) After about a minute of kissing, they finally pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes. Finally, after a long silence, B spoke up.

"Don't worry. I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to write a long aww….. I'm a guy, I don't do that. At times I question why I write fanfiction when I could have a life! Anyways, I got a bit more bad news. I want to continue this story…. but I am COMPLETELY out of ideas (3 episodes of interaction do that to you). So, to make up my lateness, anger rant, and writers block to you, I have a little contest. The first person to figure out what I named the story's title, "Reasonable Doubt", after can PM me a suggestion, and I will utilize it for the next chapter. (Hint: Reading my bio would be a good place to start.) Any other suggestions are welcomed, if not implored by this point. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Still no phone or laptop, but I'm managing… somehow. I'm gonna reclaim/get a new phone this weekend and I'll inherit my sister's laptop, so I'll probably be good by next week. Congrats to NerdyBarista for winning my contest, "Reasonable Doubt" is the name of Jay-Z's first album, and an all-time hip-hop classic. You guys seemed to respond positively to the idea, so I'm likely gonna do contests with most of my fics. My next fic definitely will be the old cast, either DxG or BxG (don't like, don't read!) Anyway, aside from all that, here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>Dawn was in a state of utter shock. Not only from the kiss, but from the fact that B had just spoken. Never once before had she ever heard him speak. It even said in his aura that he never did. But then again, it hadn't been the first time that week she was incorrect with her readings.<p>

"You… you spoke." Dawn managed out.

B nodded.

"And… you said that you… loved me."

Another nod.

"So are we officially going out now?"

Yet another nod.

"That's wonderful… I've never had a boyfriend before. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

This time, B shook his head. Dawn was getting slightly annoyed by this point. She knew it was part of B's personality, but she couldn't help being a bit peeved that he was still silent around her now.

"You know, I am your girlfriend now, it would be beneficial for you to talk to me." Dawn teased.

B merely shrugged, partly due to his nature, and partly just to continue their little game - a game he intended to win. He certainly had the talent to do so. Dawn pouted for a bit. She really did want him to talk more, to open up to her. They were a couple now, after all. But alas, she soon she gave in. They had already hooked up that day, therefore she couldn't really ask for much more. After a quick kiss, the new couple went to spend their day relaxing at the resort.

* * *

><p>As the game went on, the other contestants piled in. Sam, Brick, the now mutated Dakota , Mike, and Jo all soon found themselves at the resort. Thankfully, most of the contestants had now discovered Scott's evil ways, and any claims against Dawn or B were now proven as lies. Life at the resort was very comfortable, much better than living on the island. Dawn eventually taught Sam and Dakota to meditate. It was a good skill to learn for them both, as it helped with Sam's gaming addiction (albeit only slightly) and with the Dakota's fits of rage (a side effect of the mutation.)<p>

She was also helping Mike out with his personalities. He had made big strides in controlling them, but they still relapsed on occurrences. Dawn was looking deep in Mike's divided aura trying to search for the root of his problem, for she knew people were never born with this condition. She sensed abuse as a child before he was adopted, and he had never gained full grasp of his actual personality. They were making clear progress, and with a bit more work, it appeared that Mike would banish his personalities forever.

Dawn also helped Brick develop more of a personality of his own, and get a grasp on his own thoughts and ideas, rather than just strictly listening to orders. As for Jo… Dawn offered to help her try to find the root of her competitive spirit. She sensed some self-consciousness and some humiliation as a child as well. However, Jo wasn't quite as receptive to that information as others, considering that she threated to beat in her skull if she tried her "creepy aura shit" on her. Naturally, Dawn opted to avoid that.

All the while, B and Dawn's relationship made great strides as well. If they were able to understand each other well before, they practically read each other's minds now. Though B was starting to come out of his shell more, they still needed few words to communicate. They actually preferred this silent communication over verbal interaction. The silence was a symbol of their bond, it showed that they didn't need words to have a strong, healthy relationship.

One day as they sat in the minibar, B spoke up. "What is it specifically that you like about me?"

Dawn smiled, as she knew that had been on his mind for a while. It was a bit unfair that she was fully prepared, but everything she said was straight from the heart.

"I liked you from the minute I saw your aura. Never have I seen such a pure blend of purple and green. Both are colors that symbolize qualities that all humans should strive for: honesty, kindness, acceptance, hard-working, just… I could go on for ages. You're a very complex individual, you're very balanced. You're the smartest person I've ever met, and quite physically adept as well. You can work technology I could only dream of operating, yet you're good at all the simple things as well… like knowing how to make a girl happy… inside and out, you're the most fascinating person I've ever met."

B smiled. "You knew I was going to ask you that, didn't you."

Dawn giggled in reply. "Yes, I did. I saw it in your aura."

B rolled his eyes. Her aura reading definitely gave her the upper hand at times.

"But now," Dawn said, "I'm going to put you on the spot. What is it you like about me?"

B froze. He really was put on the spot here. He was never really good with words. That's why he preferred to stay silent. He didn't want to keep Dawn waiting, so he just said the first things that came to his mind.

"You fascinate me as well… Never in my life have I ever come across anything that... could just blow my mind. You do this routinely. Theway that you can read auras, communicate with animals, it's simply amazing. You can look past the fact I don't talk much… you look for the person inside that. No one's ever tried to do that before. It was always trying to get me to talk first. I don't know… everything you do just intrigues me to no end. You're beautiful… inside and out."

Dawn didn't need to read his aura to know his words were sincere. The look in his eyes said it all. The genuine emotion, the honesty that conveyed from both speeches, it spoke volumes of how they both felt about the other.

"Shall we go in the pool now?"

B nodded. After a while, they got bored of swimming. Without much else to do, they ended up going in the hot tub and making out. Nothing else really happened until nighttime. Everyone was sitting by the spa, talking and laughing amongst each other. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard from the air. A body hit the ground with a loud thud. Groaning, the figure stood up. It was Scott.

**You had to figure at some point, right? Yeah, the ending was a bit rushed. It's kind of becoming a habit… Sorry for taking so long to post, I had a bad case of writer's block. Thanks again to NerdyBarista for your suggestions, they actually really helped me lay a foundation for this chapter. It really helped me get going. As for the bit with Mike, I got curious about MPD and looked it up, it said that abuse was usually the reason it forms. I didn't exactly love putting in that bit, but it only seemed logical. I'm not really sure how far I'll take this story, I just see where it goes. Spring break starts next week for me, so I'll update more frequently then. Thank you all so much for being so supportive thus far. As always, suggestions are welcomed, and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for posting late! I have had such a hectic week. First I got a request from CharlieHarperFan88, so I spent a good portion of the week doing that. Then the baseball started, and I WENT TO OPENING DAY! I'm like the biggest baseball fan you'll ever meet (I read Moneyball YEARS before the movie) so realize that's like one my life's dreams, my other one being the general manager of an MLB team. It will happen. It will….. Anyway, sorry for keeping you all waiting, Chapter 5 everybody! **

* * *

><p>The resort was so quiet one could hear a pin drop. The silence wasn't one of pure fury, however. There were elements of pity as well. It was tough to not feel pity for Scott, as he paralyzed from the neck down with mutated, man-eating shark breathing down his neck. That being said, you could probably throw fear into the equation as well.<p>

Jo dealt with Fang before he could attack anyone else, somehow managing to hurl him back to the island. After the others were able to actually process that display, they all turned their attention back to Scott.

"Hey guys..." Scott managed to choke out. His words were clearly strained, both from the paralysis and the tension of the situation. "I know you probably hate me, but I could _really_ use a lift right now."

Even in grave injury, Scott remained the same. Direct and to the point. After a while, Brick finally gave in and wheeled Scott to his room. The others looked around at each other, unsure of what to say. The pleasant atmosphere present only minutes before was now completely shattered. No one even made an attempt to revitalize it. After a while, everyone simply bade each other good night and slowly filed into their rooms.

The next day saw no relief to the tension. Brick, who was now Scott's caretaker by default, was the only one who would even go near him. Even conversation amongst themselves was limited. The mere fact that he was in the vicinity left a presence around the entire resort. Worst of all, Scott seemed to relish in that fact.

By this point, Scott had nothing left to hide, so his aura was in clear view to Dawn. Red was clearly visible, most likely over the fact that his "master plan" had collapsed under him, he had lost a million dollars, and was most likely paralyzed for life. On top of that, Dawn also saw he had a desire for revenge. Given his current state, ruining everyone else's time at the resort seemed to be his means of executing this. And in all fairness, the plan was working flawlessly.

"Hey, Aura Chick!" Dawn jumped up as Scott interrupted her readings. "Could you stop staring at me like that? I'd prefer that my soul remains private, and I don't think I stand alone!"

"Sit alone, in that regard." B mused quietly to himself.

"Scott," Dawn responded, "I know you've been through a fairly difficult time as of late, but taking your anger out on everyone else is not the answer. It sends a negative energy into everybody's aura."

Scott seemed relatively angered at this remark, to say the least. "What the hell? Did you listen to anything I just said? Enough with that shit, it's fucking creepy!

Though his words did sting, Dawn was actually used to profanity-laced rants. Her high school wasn't the best place in the world for a psychic to be doing readings.

"Anger and foul language solves nothing in this world. It only fuels the negative energy even more, and gets it running through our bodies. It's difficult to remove by then. I could help you meditate and release all the anger that's welled up in your aura. You have quite a lot actually..."

A crowd had gathered at this point. Scott seemed ready to explode. "Of course I have 'quite a lot' of anger! Do you have any idea what I went through on that island? You guys left early, you don't even have a clue! I went through all this for nothing! And unlike you..."

He paused. An uncomfortable silence filled the air as Scott struggled to finish his sentence.

"...You needed the money." Dawn finished it for him.

"You saw that in my aura, didn't you?" Scott questioned, fully knowing the answer. With that, he signaled Brick to wheel him away.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. The crowd slowly dispersed, unsure what to make of the scene they had just witnessed. Once everyone had left, the psychic turned to her boyfriend.

"I wish to help Scott through his current situation."

Though somewhat expected, B was a bit taken aback as well. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"I know you don't like him, I don't like him much either, but no one deserves to go through the pain his aura has suffered."

"You do that, I want no part in this." B responded.

"But it's critical that he gets all the moral support he can! His aura may never heal otherwise."

"I really don't care at this point. What he did to us, and to everyone here, he deserves it. You're a believer in karma, correct? He's just getting a very nice dose of it." B finished his rant, venom in nearly every word.

Dawn, on the other hand, was appalled. This was so unlike B. He was a person of compassion and understanding; she was shocked that he held a grudge for so long. The idea of revenge was ridiculous to her. She beleived that humans should try to heal one another and repent their mistakes as much as they possibly could. A healthy world was much better than a wounded one in her eyes.

"Do you really value your grudge over the well being of another human?" she finally asked.

"In this case, yes."

That was the last straw to Dawn. "If you can't put your bitterness aside to help someone heal... I don't know if this relationship can work."

Dawn walked away after this statement, never looking back. B could only watch; he knew it was useless to try and stop her. She was stubborn in her views about the world, and letting a person suffer was something she certainely viewed as immoral. If nothing else, she had drivin that point home to B. Sure, he felt animosity towards Scott, but it paled in comparison to his affection for Dawn. For once in his life, B had absolutely no idea what to do. He had lost the girl of his dreams, and was going to take a lot more than an invention to get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, the irony. Even indirectly, Scott still fucks with our favorite couple. I actually really like the dude as a character, he's an awesome villain, I think he has nice potential for a backstory (the evil ones always do), I just CAN'T STAND Dott pairings. Anything illogical pisses me off to no end, and I see no logic to Dott, thus my rage. Anyway, I apologize again for posting late, I hope I didn't leave you guys hanging for too long. I'm also going to apologize in advance for any other deadlines I may miss, because knowing me, it will happen. Anyway, thanks for all your support, suggestions are always welcomed and please review! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! What's up? I know I posted really, really, REALLY late, but... ok I actually have no excuse. I would use the excuse of schoolwork, except I don't do it, so I have absolutely nothing. Anyway, I hope you're not too pissed at me, I am trying to conquer my laziness! Anyway, while I try and do that, Chapter 6 everybody! **

B pondered for hours over his dilemma. He was sure that he could come up with something. With his intelligence, he was bound to think of a solution sooner or later. Yet come nighttime, his end result was… nothing. Out of every invention that had ever sprung from his brilliant mind, he had never thought harder in his entire life, but he still had no solution.

B decided that he couldn't achieve this alone. He rarely needed help for anything that he did, but it was clear that he needed some assistance this time around. He entered the hotel, and after finding his desired location, knocked on the door.

It took some time, given the late hour, but eventually Mike answered the door.

"B?" He seemed confused, as they had rarely interacted before. "What do you want?"

B pointed into the room, motioning that he wanted to come in.

"Oh yeah, sure, you can come in."

Once they were both inside and the doors were shut, Mike turned to the silent genius. "So… what is it that you want? It's pretty late, is something on your mind?"

B gulped a bit. Talking to others was something he still had a hard time with.

"Uh… yeah." He said slowly. "I need your help with something. It's kinda important."

Mike was surprised. He was surprised that B was turning to him for… anything for that matter. He seemed so on top of everything that he did. "Yeah, I'd be glad to help. What is it?"

"Dawn and I just had a really big fight. I was just wondering how you got through your rift with Zoey."

If Mike was surprised earlier, he was stunned now. For starters, B and Dawn's relationship had been flourishing as recently as this afternoon. The sudden downturn was shocking to say the least. Furthermore, no one had _ever_ turned to him for romantic advice. He had been asked about Vito's success with women, but that was an entirely different story. (Being asked if he could "channel" Vito so he could "show them the way" wasn't exactly advice in his book.)

"Umm… we just got through it with… honesty, mostly. The more I tried to avoid my MPD, the more it came back to bite me, our relationship just kept getting worse. Once I came clean with everything, well I haven't seen her since, but she seemed pretty receptive of it. What's your problem exactly?"

B smiled a bit. "I won't help Scott because he's a jackass."

Mike laughed. "Ok, forget everything I just said! We will not help out Scott in any way, shape or form! So the question is how do we help you get Dawn back without helping in any way."

B nodded. "That would be ideal."

Mike thought over this for a bit. B really was in quite the predicament. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"You said that Scott was the source of the problem, right?"

* * *

><p>Scott lay awake in his room, all alone. Other than Dawn for a brief period, not a single person had bothered to visit him all day. He didn't care though. He was used to the solitude as an outcast to society. He knew what people thought of him. He was a redneck. A hick. Trailer trash.<p>

That wasn't what bothered Scott. In fact, he embraced his country roots. Wifebeaters were a part of his daily attire. Whittling was one of his favorite hobbies. Killing kitchen rats with a baseball bat was one of his childhood pasttimes. Heck, he had even displayed his "skills" in his audition tape. He figured that playing a mindless redneck would be the perfect way to land him onto the show. And indeed, it was.

The thing that really upset Scott was the assumptions that people made about him, particularly in regard to his intelligence. One look and people instantly thought of qualities such as reckless, ignorant, stupid. (Granted, he was held back twice, but school wasn't a big priority to him.) In reality, Scott was quite the contrary to these inferences. He was excellent at observing the world around him. In particular, he was good at observing the characteristics of those around him. Better yet, he was masterful at applying this given information and using it to his advantage. The kids at his school knew what Scott was capable of. Anyone he disliked was bound for something. Detention, suspension, expulsion... you name it, Scott could do it. He had even gotten a few teachers fired. One look from him, and he owned you.

But at the end of the day, all that didn't change what he was. Trailer trash, badly in need of money. His wifebeaters weren't just his preference, they we're all he could afford. Those kitchen rats he caught? If they weren't rabid, they were dinner. And that was all before his mother died. A depressed, alcoholic father didn't exactly help their financial situation. A millioin dollars certainly would've helped.

Scott's musings were interrupted by the sound of someone walking in the room. He always left his door unlocked because he couldn't actually get there. Scott swiveled his head and saw two of the last people he expected to see.

"What the-? What do you guys want? If you're here just to rub in then get out"

B smirked a bit and shrugged.

Scott narrowed his eyes. "Ooh, I'm scared. What are you gonna do, mock me in sign language? Newsflash, I don't speak it!"

B deferred to Mike, who spoke up. "That's actually not what we're here for.

"What? You want help with your problems? I ain't a doctor... or a psychologist... I dont know! You're shit's messed up!"

"Thanks for that. But no, it's not my problems with. It's this guy's." Mike responded, motioning to B.

"Beverly?" Scott said his given name with malice. "What do you want? Just invent something, that'll solve _everything_. It sure as hell did on the island."

B scoweled in return, before again deferring to Mike.

Scott noticed this gesture. "Nope. MPD ain't doing this for you. I don't want to help you anyway. If you want my help period, I suggest you state your problem yourself. That is, if you even can."

That did it. B grabbed Scott by the neck and pressed his face against his own.

"Listen, Scott." he whispered with an equally malicious tone. "The only reason I'm turning to you is because you are the cause of this particular problem, and if I were you..." his grip tightened. "I would highly reccomend that you help me solve it."

"Ok, Ok." Scott relented as he gasped for air. "I'll help you out with your whatever. Just let me breathe."

B loosened his grip. "Remember your little altercation with Dawn? We got in a big fight because of that, she said that she might break up with me. I love her, and I am not going to let that happen.

"As touched as I am by that setiment, what the fuck am I supposed to do about it? In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of paralyzed. And I'm pretty sure that whatever else we do, she'll just see right through it with her aura shit."

"No, she know's I'm sorry. She can defiinately see that. The thing is though, it's pretty tough for her to read you. I'm gonna need to use that."

"I am seriously doubting this, man."

"Are you doubting one of my plans?"

Scott paused for a second. "Good point."

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you thought he'd just give in and help Scott? Yeah, I wish it were that easy. It would be much less work for me as well, I'd enjoy that… but I refuse to be that predictable. Plus it gives me an excuse to stretch out this story. You all probably know the drill by now, expect another chapter in about another week or so, suggestions are always welcomed, and please review! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, what's up? You know, besides the fact that you were left hanging for two months. A combination of writer's block, massive school projects, finals, and NBA playoffs are to blame. Yeah, _n__ow_ LeBron decides to be clutch. Anyway sorry for the delay, I hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long, Chapter 7 everybody!**

* * *

><p>In the room adjacent to the plotting trio sat Dawn (Chris took great pride in where the contestant's rooms were placed. Despite all the stress that had occurred recently, she was actually able to clear her mind for the most part. She was definitely glad about that. If there was ever a day she needed it, today was the day.<p>

As she got into her meditation pose, Dawn once again thought over her current situation. She could certainty see B's reasoning in the matter. He felt that Scott's actions didn't merit him any help for his current circumstance. Dawn was in fact the only contestant _without_ that mindset. But Dawn also knew that B was much smarter, and quite frankly more compassionate, than all the others. She was almost certain that B would put his grudge behind him and help a person in need. The keyword being almost.

Dawn wasn't going to back down on her stance. Morals trumped everything in her book, and she planned to abide by that. But destroying her relationship with B over it was something she was far less comfortable doing. She hoped that B would change his mind soon, because a decision between the two was one that Dawn did not want to face. Hope. That was all she could do at this point.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me your master plan is just me sitting there and having her talk to me?"<p>

B merely gave him a look.

"And tell me how this helps at all?"

"She can't read your aura..." B started.

"Then explain how she spent two hours telling me how I wasn't held enough as a child!" Scott cut him off.

"...When you have something to hide." B finished, shooting him an angry glare in the process. "Which you now have. If she talks it out with you, I can get better gage on where we stand. And what I have to do up make up with her."

"Ok, so what am I supposed to do then? Just suddenly be like, 'Hey, have you been having any problems with your personal life lately?' That's not suspicious at all."

Another look. "No, don't be like _that_. Look, she's going to be down today, I sure as hell am, so pretend to notice and don't shut up about it. Act like you normally would in this circumstance."

"Because I've had to do this so many other times before."

Yet another look. Scott indicated that he got the message, and with that, B left the room and joined Mike in his own.

"So is it all good? Is the plan still on?" Mike asked.

B nodded.

"What if he sabotages this on purpose?"

"I threatened him with Fang."

"Wow. Isn't that kind of uncalled for?"

"Yeah, I did not want to go there, but I doubt anything else would actually stop him."

"No kidding. I guess all is fair in love and war."

B sighed. "Apparently."

* * *

><p>Dawn inhaled deeply as she stood outside of Scott's door. Though she was doing this voluntarily, that didn't make Scott's abrasive personality any easier to deal with. Sighing, she slowly turned the knob and entered Scott's room.<p>

"Greetings, Scott. Did you have a nice evening?"

"Fabulous." came the sarcasm-laden reply.

Brushing off the snide remark, Dawn noticed that Scott's aura was back to being nearly unreadable. She had a feeling that it wasn't going to be an easy day. "Not everything has to be negative, Scott."

"Of course you're saying that. What do you have to be negative over? Other than reading my depressing aura that is."

"My life isn't perfect. No one's is."

"It's more perfect than my life. I'll tell you that."

"I never said that. I merely said that I have my fair share of problems to deal with as well."

"Ok, prove it. Tell me one thing in your life that absolutely _sucks_ right now."

A long silence followed this statement. Dawn, in fact, did only have one thing in her life that absolutely sucked at the moment. But of course, describing her current relationship status with - dare she say it - her enemy was once again far from ideal. Yet there he was, waiting for an answer, rather impatiently she noted.

"Well..." she choked out. "My relationship with B isn't going as well as I would've hoped."

Scott smirked at this statement, for multiple reasons.

"What do you know, Beverly isn't perfect. Please tell me more."

"I'd... prefer not to go in depth about this."

"No, no, no, no, no. The cat's out of the bag now. You're telling me about this. Now."

"I really don't think you'd want to hear about it."

"Except I do. Talk."

Dawn sighed. It was clear that Scott wasn't going to back down from this. And in truth, she doubted that he would be offended by it. Given his nature, she reasoned that he might even be proud by causing such a rift in their relationship. (He was.) There didn't appear to be much to lose in revealing the truth.

"Umm... The issue was centered around you, really. B didn't particularly want to help you I'm your current state. Meanwhile, I believe that all living things should be aided in their time of need, so we had a disagreement regarding that."

Scott put on a look of confusion. "Really? That's it? You're fighting over something that doesn't even involve you?"

"It involves our principles. Seeing eye to eye is a key foundation or any relationship."

"Screw that. You guys have different opinions. It happens. This while thing sounds stupid to me."

"If you feel that way, then what do you recommend I do."

"I don't know. Make up, make out, move one. I don't care."

"I would prefer an apology."

"Then get it out of him. If he really likes you, then he'll do it. Now get out, I'm starting to get annoyed."

"Your aura says you're always annoyed."

"I'm particularly annoyed. Now get out."

"Thank you for your advice. I shall respect your wishes."

"Good."

Dawn quickly left the room and headed to the room next door.

Given the proximity of the two rooms, B was able to overhear the whole conversation, again part of the plan.

"It could have been a lot worse. I think you're in good shape." Mike pointed out optimistically.

B's melancholy look provided all the response he needed.

"Don't worry, man. I'm sure it'll be fine. She's probably on her way..."

Mike was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

The two teens froze. They had a pretty good idea of who was waiting outside. Eventually, Mike got up and answered.

Dawn seemed somewhat surprised, but gave a friendly greeting anyway.

"Oh, greetings Mike. Was I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just heading out. You can do whatever you need."

He promptly left, leaving the couple standing face to face. They remained silent for a few seconds before Dawn finally spike up.

"So... B," she started.

"I'm sorry." B came out with it. "I'm sorry for everything. I was insensitive, I was a jerk, I didn't consider your perspective, and I'm sorry."

"I think I should apologize as well. I believe very strongly in my opinions, but I was wrong to force them upon you. You were uncomfortable with the situation, and I should have respected that. We both have things we need to work on."

The tension in the room cleared, the two shared a long kiss and smiled. Again, no words were needed. With the day still being fairly young, the renewed couple went out to enjoy the rest of it, their relationship now even stronger, having risen above the trials they faced.

* * *

><p><strong>I am becoming way too soft for my own good, just saying. I'm not going to post a deadline this time, because as you all witnessed I will completely fail to meet it. It is summer, I have a lot more free time, so I will at least guarentee you guys more consistent updates. As always, thank you for reading, suggestions are always welocomed, and please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you're not having a particularly good day to begin with, because I don't want to ruin your day with this. This is the last chapter. It is extremely anticlimactic. It qualifies more as an epilogue than an actual chapter. Ok, I'll shut up now. The end of it all, Chapter 8 everybody!**

* * *

><p>The finale proved to be as good as advertised, as Lightning and Cameron had to engage in a giant robot gladiator battle for the ultimate prize. Defying all conventional wisdom, Cameron ended up "vanquishing" Lightning to claim the million dollar prize (which for once wasn't completely destroyed in the process.)<p>

To everyone's delight - Dawn in particular - Chris had been arrested for completely destroying the island's ecosystem. While the show's lawyers worked tirelessly in attempt to free their host, the contestants were to be transported to Playa de Losers until that situation was solved.

With the exception of Scott and Dakota, who were airlifted to a nearby hospital to receive treatments, all the contestants were taken to Playa de Losers for the time being. They had been notified that a season 5 would take place as soon as Chris's legal issues were sorted out, and would remain at the resort until then.

After a season filled with grueling challenges, frequent humiliation, and the ever-looming factor that they could possibly die, the serenity of the resort felt almost strange to the contestants. Even when they were eliminated, there was always an eerie feeling in the back of their minds. They would definitely have to reacquaint themselves with their suddenly clear thoughts.

Most of the contestants seemed to be enjoying themselves regardless. Mike and Zoey's relationship had only grown stronger, and showed no signs of slowing down. Sam was depressed for a while about losing his girlfriend, but of course, he still had his video games to bounce back to, so he was unaffected for the most part. As for Brick and Jo? They still hadn't exactly moved on from their "rivalry" per say. Brick at one point had offered a truce, but Jo shot that idea quickly. Almost too quickly, one might note.

The two finalists were also doing reasonably well. Lightning had already begun rehabilitation, and while he likely had to sit out the next year or two, there seemed to be no effect on his long term prognosis. Cameron, on the other hand, was still contemplating what to do with the million dollars. He had already distributed it evenly amongst everyone, but he still had a lot of cash, and lot of opportunities with it. On the other end of the spectrum, Staci... well, she remained Staci. Dawn and B's relationship remained mostly unchanged. A strong bond, a mutual understanding, and still few words between them.

The contestants had just started to get used to life at the resort, but of course, it wasn't meant to last. A giant helicopter appeared over their heads one day, and that only meant one thing.

"Good afternoon, campers!" The egotistical host boomed. "I see you're having a nice time?"

His only response was a collective angry glare, but it wasn't like he would let them finish a complaint anyway.

"Well, too bad! I am now officially cleared of charges, and thus, season 5 will be underway immediately. You have until tomorrow to get your things, so use your time wisely."

With that, the newly-liberated sadist departed the resort, while to contestants were left to process the new information. After a while, they all dispersed, mostly to start packing. The moonchild turned to her boyfriend. His aura was a mixture of... pretty much everything. Though she couldn't read her own aura, she knew she was feeling the same.

* * *

><p>Time passed by quickly, and before they knew it, the contestants were standing at the entrance to the resort, waiting for their boat to take them... somewhere. It would be a lie to say they weren't anxious. Rumors were flying that season 5 would be the last season, and knowing Chris, he was saving his best (a.k.a. worst) for last.<p>

"I have a bad feeling about this season." Dawn noted. "Chris's aura has been increasingly unstable as of late."

B gave her a look that said "Figures."

"At least we'll be in a non-radioactive environment. I can't bear to see another poor mutated creature."

B nodded. He wasn't quite as environmentally conscious as his girlfriend, but he had to admit what Chris had done to the island's ecosystem was absolutely terrible.

"B, your aura was rather mixed yesterday. What are your thoughts on the upcoming season?"

B thought for a bit. "Well... they are mixed. Chris is dangerous. Very dangerous. But we've dealt with him before. I want to go back and redeem myself. I want to do well this season. All I know it that, any challenge I get, I want to face it head on."

Dawn smiled. "Your attitude towards this is very admirable."

B shrugged the statement off, attempting modesty (which of course Dawn saw right through.)

"Promise me one thing, B? No matter what we do next season, win or lose, we face it together. Whatever happens to us, I want it to happen as a unit."

Now it was B's turn to smile. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

The couple shared a long kiss, a new happiness building up in them. As if on cue, the boat arrived at the dock, signaling the contestants to board. As the couple left the certainty of the resort and entered the uncertainty of the new season, they didn't know what to expect. Yes, some dangers lay ahead. Yes, there was a lot to prove. They were entering a world of uncertainty.

But their minds were free of doubt.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. <em>The end.<em> Again, I apologize for leaving you hanging for merely an epilogue, but I felt that this story had run its course. Nothing is worse than something that goes on way too long (a.k.a. the old cast.) I want to thank every single one of you who supported me throughout, believe me, it really mean a lot. In particular, thanks to NerdyBarista and iPsychic for reviewing every single chapter. Seriously, that's just awesome. I'm aware that Bawn is the minority to Dott (BTW, thank you to Dott fans for being so civil, I have a much greater respect for many of you guys) so yet another reason all the support meant so much. This was my first fanfic, and I honestly think I was in over my head on this, you're all really too kind. **

**As always, suggestions - for anything now - are always welcomed, and please review! (Come on, the poor button is lonely down there. Last chance you'll ever get to make it happy. Don't be mean.)**

**Best wishes to you all! - malzi21**


End file.
